Saving Bill: A Tokio Hotel Story
by TomKaulitzGirl
Summary: Well, YOU are the character in this story as you take on challenges with bill, deceive him, use him, and save him! It doesn't SOUND interesting but it is lol.
1. Prologue: The Great Escape

**Prologue**

Shit, One minute til' detonation. The musical world rested in my hands, and all I had to do was break this lock. Thanks to me, Bill Kaulitz's life was on the line.

"Please, just get me out of here…There's one lock that I think can free me, and the others will set the detonator off, please! Please, be careful!"

"I've got this, don't worry dude." I said, completely lying. I was panicking like hell, what the heck was this contraption?

"You got us into this in the first place! You better get me out of here!"

"Will you calm down? I said I had this!" I was I no mood to argue, not now, not here.

There were wires all colors of the rainbow and locks that looked like Master locks, diary locks, what the hell was I supposed to do?

I looked around for a wire that connected to all but one. 30 seconds, I had to move fast.

Bingo. The blue one.

"Okay…I'm gonna get us out of here. Right now."

I took out my clip and slowly approached the wire that felt as if it were pulsing in my hands…or maybe that was my heart beating. I had no clue. 15 seconds.

Clipped it. I waited for the resounding blow that I expected to follow. But none came.

"Okay, let's go!" I said. I lifted the wires and chains off of him and he grasped me so tightly it alarmed me for a second.

"Thank you, oh thank you! Vielen dank!!"

"I owed you, right? Now let's go!"

I pulled out my grappling hook and threw it to the top window, about 40 feet up from us. Hoisting him on my back, I slowly climbed the wall, being careful not to shake the hook loose. Air became fresher and cooler as we got higher up.

"Are you sure I'm not heavy?" He asked me.

"Oh come on, just about 15 feet more, I can handle you!"

He held me tighter and we approached the window ledge.

Since when did they make basements deep like this nowadays??

I shook off the hook and crawled out of the window, still with him on my back. His long hair kinda tickled my neck…I missed that…but now wasn't the time. It was 15 below zero out here, and the wind and snow slapped us around so hard we felt beaten less than 30 seconds after we hit outside.

My snowmobile was still out here, hidden in the clearing past the naked deciduous trees that obstructed my view along with the snow.

"It's freezing out here!" he said.

"Stop whining, we're gonna get out of here!"

We walked on further and further into the woods and it gave me time to reminisce…

This whole thing was my fault.

And I hated that so much.

Why I even let this happen to Bill, I'll never know.

But my train of thought was interrupted as I heard crunching footsteps behind us.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

I saw my snowmobile far in the distance, and our feet hurried on to get there before anything bad happened.

But it did happen.

A piercing scream echoed through the desolate woods as a lightweight body suddenly thudded to the ground.

"Oh god, BILL!" My heart raced a million beats a second as I picked his fragile body up and carried him in my arms, running. Droplets of blood marked a trail in back of us. He had been shot in his side, and that wasn't even the end of the bullets. My hands became slippery as I ran faster, trying to escape death.

"It hurts…I can't feel my leg…"

"We're gonna get out of here! Hold on!" I said, praying it wasn't an empty promise.

Finally we reached my snowmobile, but there was no time to stay here. I swung Bill around to my back and hopped on in a matter of seconds.

Wait…WHERE WAS MY KEY?!

I fumbled around in my leather pants pocket for my key, and finally finding it, I jammed it in the ignition and zoomed away, just when our assassins nearly met up with us a few yards away.

Who were they?


	2. Come With Me

**Chapter 1**

It felt like the dead of winter, but I didn't care…I was going to see Tokio Hotel! The wind chill was 10 degrees, and it felt like I was going to die of hypothermia, but I was first in line and no one was going to try and take my spot!

I saw the security guards open the door and the second that they waved for us to come in, it was every fan for themselves. I ran faster than all of the pack, reaching the doors first, getting my ticket checked and my bag searched, and even thought they told us "No Running!" when we got in, we all ran at the speed of light.

The room was so huge the stage already set, and I made my way to the center of the barricades, already feeling people push on me for my spot.

Not gonna happen!

Waiting was terrible, and so exciting at the same time, and finally the time came for those talented boys to get on stage…the lights lashed and before I knew it, a blazing head of spiky black hair graced the stage with his bandmates and started to sing "Break Away".

In what seemed like seconds, but was actually an hour and a half, the concert was over, and I found myself frantically searching for my jacket.

"Go home without me!" I told my friends. My head was spinning. Why the hell did this happen to me…and whoever's tapping my shoulder REALLY needs to stop!

"Umm…excuse me, hallo…I think this might be yours…" A light German accent spoke to me from behind. I really didn't care though. I was crying, and I had a damn good reason to. I can't believe I lost my jacket! My favorite black denim jacket with the chains dangling from the pocket! Before I let anymore tears fall, I turned around to see who was addressing me.

My eyes could NOT have opened wider.

Bill Kaulitz muttered words to me.

I stared up at him, his spiky mane draped down for the rest of thenight.

"Umm…I think this is yours, I saw you wear it at our concert, yes?"

I tried to speak, but only nodded. His outstretched hand holding my jacket eased down as he stared more into my eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to take it?" He asked me. I reached out my hand and received my jacket from him with a smile.

"Thank you…" I said quietly.

"Well, you're welcome, now, no more crying then?" I didn't even think or know he cared so much.

"Ha-ha, no, no more crying." YES! Words were coming from my mouth! And they weren't stupid!

"I never did get your name at the Meet and Greet…"

I told him my name, and after I told him, he smiled.

"I like your name…." An awkward silence then fell over us.

"Well, I have to go…" Bill muttered to me.

"Yeah, me too…" I said. I turned away and headed for the train station when I heard him call out to me when I reached the end of the block. I turned around and saw him looking dead at me again.

"I would love to see you again!" He shouted.

WHAT DID HE SAY?

I turned back around and walked to him until we were almost face to face.

"Really..?" I said in shy disbelief.

"Yes, yes I would love to see you again…must you go home tonight?" He asked me.

"Actually no, I don't…I don't have to."

"Would you like to spend the rest of the night with me…please?"

His brown eyes melted me, I would be crazy not to say yes!

"Well, I…I don't know…I..of course I will…" I replied. An outstretched hand was then presented to me, and without truly thinking clearly, I put my own hand in it. His hand was so warm holding mine, as we walked up the night streets together.

We had spent so much time walking and talking about everything from music to food to even Georg when we made a sudden stop. I looked up at the big building that read "London" on it.

We were at the London Hotel.

Just where was this going?

I didn't know, but I dared to follow.

He led me up marble stairs to a landing where we waited for the elevator.

"Wow, this hotel looks nice…I've never taken the time to look at it.."

"Well this is our first time staying here…: Bill said as we got into the elevator. I saw him press "17", and he looked at me with that warm smile that made me nearly go weak as the door closed and we went up.

The ride up felt SO LONG. It was heaven stepping out of that hot thing.

The hallway of rooms was fairly lit, and it gave a cozy feeling about the place as we got to a room, room 1783.

Talk about irony!

He slid his keycard into the door and pushed it open. The room was so big!

There was a couch in the center of the room, on top of a fine rug on top of

light tan carpet. It looked like it could have been the finest suite in the hotel! But we didn't sit on the couch.

We headed straight for the bedroom.

I was SO not ready for this.


	3. First Time

**Chapter 3**

_I was SO not ready for this. _

I mean, what if…it happened? How would it feel? What do I do? What do I say? As a virgin I really felt clueless about everything. I mean, I had seen a lot of movies…and late night shows I happened to stumble upon out of curiosity…but I still didn't know how to really do it all!

I need to just BREATHE…

But I can't right now.

We sat there on the bed and looked at each other. I didn't think that Bill was the type to rush into anything, so we just sat there in that awkward silence that made me really want to jump ship before things got worse. Finally he spoke up.

"Do you want to watch something?"

"Huh?" I didn't even notice the plasma screen across from the bed, all I paid attention to was THE BED.

"Do you want to watch something?" He asked again.

"Oh, sure!" I said, a bit too eagerly. He turned on the TV to some sappy, yet cool movie, the name of it I forgot.

I kicked my boots off and hopped up fully on the bed next to Bill, who laid there cozily, his long black hair draping down the pillows. His hands were folded on his stomach, neatly, and he opened a hand for me to take as I got comfortable next to him.

The movie was entertaining for a while…

Then the thing that triggered that whole night happened.

They pulled each other into a tight, long, passionate kiss. That led to a very steamy bed scene.

That made Bill and I look at each other. Which made us drift closer. Which made us kiss.

Bill held me so close I never wanted to pull away from him. He only paused to turn off the TV, but as soon as he did, his lips met mine again, and it was the sweetest kiss I ever had…

I wanted more…I needed more…something in me took over from there. And I liked it.

I then straddled his waist and continued to kiss him feverishly, and he kissed me back with just as much passion. His manicured hands ran through my hair and stroked my back as if he had never felt anything like me...

Please…don't stop touching me Bill…I love it when you touch me like this…and it's not a dream…it's not a dream…

I felt his nails claw into my back as he slid off my t-shirt and threw it to the side of the room, and I did the same to him. He panted heavily and looked at me from the waist up in my bra, and I saw his lips, slow-motion, coming to kiss my neck and nip at it so tenderly it made me moan a little as he unhooked my bra from the back, and slid it down my arms. I had never been naked like this in front of a guy before, but oh my God…it felt so good to be, and with HIM of all people…Bill…my lover for the night….who was now licking sweetly at my nipples and making me nearly tremble…His tongue felt so good…

He held and caressed the small of my back as he sucked and licked my pleasure centers, slowly turning me so that I laid on my back and he hovered over me.

He kissed my body down to my belly button, tracing his tongue over my warm body until he reached my skirt belt buckle, which he unbuckled with one hand, using the other to help pull it off. I was hoping he wouldn't see my bright pink panties…at least I remembered to take care of it down there…

But he didn't care…I know he didn't, because after he slid off my skirt, he pulled them down with his teeth…My God his mouth…the curve of those lips…those lips now licking the insides of my thighs…my wet thighs…I don't know how much more I can take of this…More, Bill, more….

I tried so hard not to scream as he opened my thighs, starting to suck gently on my clit, licking up the sides of my vagina, while he stroked my legs with those smooth warm hands…giving my clit little kisses and making me cum…

My first orgasm…Oh Jesus it feels good….

Seeing Bill stare at my naked body so hungrily made me wet even more as he rose up on his knees and unbuckled his tight jeans and slid them down along with his boxers, and his penis, his amazing penis, caught my eye and I did the only thing my mind told me to do at that point. I slid from under his knees and got on mine, wrapping my lips around the strikingly large thing, sucking back and forth, looking up to see those brown eyes close in ecstasy, watching him bite his lip and moan about how good it felt…it tasted so good…

"Oh God…Oh Goddddd…." He moaned…

Sing to me Bill, sing to me baby…

I sucked harder and faster and I felt two hands grab my hair hard, nearly tearing it out, and I love the way it felt…all at once he pulled me off and lift me up on my knees and pressed his lips on mine, gently massaging my tongue with his, a few seconds later, pulling away from me and turning me around, bending me over.

He opened the side table drawer and in a flash slid on a condom, and I eagerly waited for him to come onto my wet and waiting vagina…God I needed him inside me…now…

My prayers were answered as he slowly slid into me. I whimpered softly at first, but damnit, my first dick felt so good…

Slowly he started to thrust back and forth into me…and I couldn't want any more than I had now. His big dick filled me up, and I was so wet that it was so easy for me to feel everything he had to give me…I bit my lip and whispered his name…

"Moan for me baby…" he whispered in my ear while stroking my back gently…giving it to me so good from behind. He then bent over and started to kiss my neck gently, and even licked again at that spot on my neck, nipping at it and grabbing my breasts, playing with them, making me want to yell his name to the heavens….

"Scream my name baby…scream it out loud….please baby…do it for me…" He whispered again while rubbing his hands all over my body, which was starting so sweat as he thrusted harder and faster into my hungry vagina…

"Oh God Bill….please don't stop…oh God baby…." I found myself moaning to him…

"You feel so hot…oh…so good….so so good…." he said.

"Oh God…fuck me harder! Please!  
He then rose up on his knees and in an instant he started to thrust harder and harder into me…

I finally gave in.…I HAD to scream…

"Bill!!!! Oh my GOD! BILL!!!

"Oh yes baby say my name!" he grabbed my waist tight and I felt the sweat dripping down from his neck onto my back..

And I swear…I never felt any ecstasy like this before…I felt a rush of pleasure come to me as I screamed for him to thrust harder into me, until I heard a loud sound escape his lips as he moaned my name and gave me quick final thrusts as we came together.

He slid out of me and collapsed on the bed, with me collapsing on top of him, kissing him, and grabbing his sweaty body and pulling it on top on mine. We breathed heavily as I stroked his hair and let him fall asleep on top of me, and I myself drifted off to sleep.


	4. Remembering

I woke up groggily and blinked my eyes thrice, looking around at my lavish surroundings, beams of sunlight covering my face. What time was it?

11:00 AM was what the clock read.

What was I doing here?

Where I was, I didn't know, but a strange, cool feeling came over me at once and I pulled the blue silk comforter back to find I wasn't wearing anything…

Wait, what? What happened?

I looked over on my left side and noticed a swirl of dark hair next to me, cozily sleeping under the sheet. My heart raced as I slowly pulled the sheet off to find who was next to me.

My eyes opened wide as I stared into the closed eyes of my late night lover.

I slept with Bill KAULITZ????

I stroked his fine, smooth manicured hand and contemplated whether this was real or not. I wouldn't DARE wake him; does HE even know what happened? Or what I think happened?

All of a sudden, memories flooded into my head like 1000 oceans rushing through my brain.

We did. We did do it.

We had sex.

And it was GREAT.

It was also my first…How I could have forgotten for even a split second I'll never know, because now the night's events came so clearly into my head that it felt as if I were reliving them again.

But no time for that. I had a job to do.

I hopped up from the bed and immediately went to the large black suitcase that lay in the middle of the room. I opened it quietly, hoping to find anything that could aid in my assignment. A passport, a checkbook, who knows? Either way, I hit gold.

The clothes were packed neatly messy, and I gently looked out for anything. I found a little black book with a small lock on it.

"Great, how am I gonna get through this?" I asked. I then remembered that I could pick it. Taking a bobby pin from my hair, I unlocked the lock, opening it and bursting with curiosity at what secrets I would find inside.

So far, I didn't get much. This guy was really secretive!

Being the con artist I was, I was used to dealing with smart people, but this wasn't fair! I found nothing in this book, and though I was fluent at German (Thanks to Frau Reichenstaff, who drilled me like a freaking boot camp drill instructor), I couldn't read anything that held any info.

I closed the notebook and placed everything back in the suitcase the way it was, zipping it quietly. Looking around for anything else useful, I spotted a big white bag lying on the armchair. I hoped to find something else in there, maybe a bit more help.

I couldn't lie though...I feel heartless doing this....but what could I do? I had to eat, I had to live, and I got good at what I do! I hate the fact that my inner thoughts are busy scolding me for attempting to sham such a sweet guy, but listening to my brain wasn't what I planned to do...

I picked up the bag and sat in the armchair, placing it on my lap. I opened the flap in the front and looked in there for anything, but I found a picture.

The boy in the picture was small and blonde, presumably Bill, and he stood with a woman, smiling brightly. I turned over the picture to find the words "I love you mom, see you soon." written in German. _At least you have a mom_, I thought.

My thoughts started to set in my head as I started to gather memories of my once happy life....

_My mom came into the living room, holding a tray of cookies shaped like bats and pumpkins, wearing her favorite satin pajamas, and even though it was October, my house was as warm as a Caribbean beach._

_"Take one sweetie, they just finished cooling." My mom said. I was 15, but I was still in love with Mom's fresh baked cookies, pirated from the Pillsbury dough boy, but they still tasted like she made them herself. Unfortunately when it came to baking, mom wasn't the best at doing things from scratch, but she tried._

_I munched my ghost cookie and looked at my mom sadly. "I wanna go out and trick-or-treat! Come on Mom, please?"_

_"Honey, you know you're way too old for that, right?" My mom explained. "And I don't want you out there at this time of night, not with all these perverts, next thing you know they find you lying in a hole!" _

_"Eww..." I said, taking a second cookie. "Come on mom, how does that sound, I'm too old for trick-or-treating, but I'm too young to hang out. Madness!"_

_"Well, if me being mad means caring for my daughter, then I'll be damn insane if I have to." My mom said. I knew she loved me, but still, cut the umbilical cord lady! I'm 15, not 5!_

_I sat there munching my cookies and watching all the Halloween specials they had on TV. At least Hocus Pocus came on, so I wasn't too bored. I remembered, we never watched it together, but me and my dad liked that movie when I was younger, before he had the balls to walk out on my mom and then start a new life with some random woman who none of us have ever met before. Of course, karma kicked him in his ass, because soon enough SHE left HIM, and he ended up losing his house, while my mom, holding her stable well-paying job, only progressed. She was now Store Manager where she worked at, and me, being an only child, it meant merry Christmases! _

_I knew from the start that my dad never really loved my mom. She was always sitting there, waiting for him to come home from work for as long as I could remember. Even when they had me, my mom told me he would hardly ever take care of me. I mean, I understand too well! He's supposed to be home at 8:30, yet he comes home at 2:15 in the morning? Where could he be, and what could he possibly be doing? And sometimes staggering!_

_So imagine my surprise when someone knocks on the door, and it ends up being my dad asking for a second chance. He looked clean shaven, well groomed, in a fall coat and jeans. It's been a while since I saw him, but those cold eyes, had a hint of warmth in them when he came to our door._

_"Hi, honey...is your mother home?"_

_"Don't call me honey, and why should I let you talk to her?"_

_"Please, just...just let me-"_

_"Go away." I proceeded to shut the door when it was stopped by a shiny, metal barrel._

_"May I...speak to...your mother?" He said. I was too afraid to pull the door back, so, sensing my fear, he pushed the door open and put the gun back in his pocket._

_"If you dare tell your mother, I swear, I'll kill you, I'll kill all of us." He said with the usual coldness in his voice. I nodded my head and he looked at me, softening his gaze._

_"I don't want to hurt you, sweet pea. So don't make me, okay?" I had no choice but to shut my mouth and comply._

_"Honey, who was that?" My mother asked, exiting the kitchen. Her face dropped. "You."_

_"Marguerite, please, let's just talk like adults. I don't want any ill-speaking-"_

_'You should have thought of that before you walked out on my and MY daughter. It's too late for gentle talking now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" My mother yelled. _

_"Margie.....don't yell....I warn you not to...."_

_"What are you warning ME for? I have every right to yell, you, YOU and your obnoxious, self centered, drunk ass-"_

_Dad pulled out his gun and aimed it straight at my mom. Tears started falling down my face._

_"Don't hurt my mom!!!" I yelled. I was so afraid to even move._

_"Margie dear.....listen to me, and listen good-"_

_"I couldn't care less if you shot me, but if you hurt my daughter, you may as well kill me because I don't even want you near her."_

_"Mom...don't...please!" I yelled._

_"Sweetie, just slowly get out of the-"_

_"NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS HOUSE!" My dad yelled. "Sit the fuck down!"_

_I knelt to the floor, tears of fear still on my face. I looked at my mother, trying to be brave, knowing she was just as afraid for me as I was for her._

_"Daniel...please don't do this...just put the gun down..." Mom said._

_"No! You think it's fair! You think it's fair that I have to fuckin scrape to survive and that you have the fucking cushy life? Well it isn't, and if I have anything to say about it, I'm getting a piece! That's MY daughter, and this is MY fuckin house!"_

_I had to do something, my mom was about to be indebted to a monster! I slowly started to stand up._

_"I said kneel down!" my father yelled loudly. By this time, half the block was listening to the ruckus that went on inside our neat, cozy little home._

_"You dare hurt my mom I'll kill you!" I spoke up loudly_

_"I swear to God if you don't shut up-"_

_"You never had a place in this house! And now you...you dare to bring a fucking gun here!"_

_"Your mom is gonna fuckin die-"_

_"Shoot ME! You bastard!"_

_My dad raised his gun to slap me, screaming and at that moment, my mom ran charging to stop him._

_"Not my daughter, you BITCH!" _

_A loud noise echoed through the still neighborhood._

_Tears sprang to my eyes at what I saw next._

_My mother clutched her chest and looked at me one last time before falling to the floor. Blood seeped from her chest and mouth onto the light tan carpet. I stared at my father, who stared at her body, now lifeless, and tears started to flow._

_"I'm so sorry...to you...to Margie...." and he put the gun into his mouth._

_"Dad, NO!-"_

_But he too collapsed to the floor. On top of my mom._

_My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, not crying anymore, but just screaming until my lungs gave out._

_I watched my parents die right in front of my face. And it was my fault._

My life consisted of so much heartache the day after my parents died. No one wanted to take me in, I practically had no family. I had lived in shelters, foster homes, until a man named Fuzzy came to me and asked me to do something for him in exchange for 500 dollars, and being smart and hungry, I took the opportunity. He particularly took a liking to me, his little daughter, and taught me everything I knew, from lock picking to code breaking to database infiltration, until one day Fuzzy was caught by the police and sentenced to life in prison for murder charges, and I became one of the heads of the underground organization, with our fair share of hitmen, and even a few mob imports and drug dealers. I now, at the age of 19, had 123 people under me, following me, taking my lead, and I can't say I knew what to do then, but with the help of the veterans, I learned how to fend for myself. It wasn't honest, but I had my own roof over my head, I may have never even murdered, but I made my own scores....

And I regret every decision I made that led me into this life with no way out. None at all.

A tear started to fall from my eye and I placed Bill's picture back into the right pocket, and I set the bag down. Bill stirred a bit, but he fell back to sleep.

And all I could do was cry.


End file.
